


Insatiable Moon

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Series: Sterek Porn [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Full Moon, Future Fic, Knotting, Living Together, M/M, Mates, Mating Bite, Oversensitive, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Prostate Stimulation, Top Derek Hale, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: Derek is insatiable around the full moon. Constantly hard, constantly smelling and holding Stiles, constantly fucking.Hence, Stiles looking like a wreck in their kitchen. He had slipped from the bed this morning to escape the werewolf heat and get a drink, throwing on Derek’s shirt on the way.





	Insatiable Moon

Derek is insatiable around the full moon. Constantly hard, constantly smelling and holding Stiles, constantly fucking.

Hence, Stiles looking like a wreck in their kitchen. He had slipped from the bed this morning to escape the werewolf heat and get a drink, throwing on Derek’s shirt on the way.

The kitchen counter had barstools, that Isaac had surprisingly helped him pick out, and he sat on one for a well needed break. He was sore, but in the best possible way.

The newspaper was talking about a case his dad was working on and already told him about, so not too much was of interest. The comics were okay.

He was about to flip to the next page when hands grabbed his hips and yanked him back a few inches so his ass hung over the stool. Stiles couldn’t even catch his breath from the scare when there was a nudge at his hole and a cock easing its way in.

A whine came from his throat, loud and long at the friction against his rim, and he gripped the counter as much as he could. When the huge cock was fully seated arms came around Stiles to hold him still on the chair.

Derek nuzzled into his throat from behind. He rumbled, “Woke up and you weren’t there. Came down here and you were in my shirt. Love the way you smell.”

Derek pulled out slowly and thrust in at the same inch-by-inch pace, making Stiles’ head drop back onto his shoulder and his jaw work open in shocked pleasure.

“Didn’t even hear you coming, creeper,” Stiles slurred. The next thrust was angled different and Stiles yelped. “God, m-my prostate is too sensitive. You’ve fucked me so much, Der.”

Derek rumbled happily. He thrusted three times in succession at the same spot to listen to Stiles, ‘ah, ah, hah’ at each graze of that spot.

Stiles stared at the ceiling and his head lolled so that his face was almost in Derek’s neck now. Derek’s next thrust ended in a grind of his hips, and when Stiles shouted and tried to jump away Derek’s arms wrapped around his waist and held him as he ground upward again.

Stiles’ entire body shook. His poor dick was getting hard again and it had come so many times in the last 24 hours. “I’m so. Der, Derek, I can’t.”

“Yes you can, baby,” Derek encouraged. On the next grind, Derek latched on to Stiles’ throat, biting another hickey next to all the others on his pale throat. Stiles clenched his eyes shut and arched.

“Bite me, bite me, _bite me_ ,” Stiles wriggled in Derek’s hold as he begged and whined. “Please, Derek, need it, please.”

Derek finally let go of Stiles’ waist and moved his hands to the human’s hips. He sped up, thrusting harder and faster while holding Stiles still in front of the counter. Stiles’ grip on the counter grew more desperate as his over-sensitized prostate was reamed.

A noise like a purr came from Derek’s chest just before he lined his mouth up with the mating bite on Stiles’ neck and bit down.

Stiles tensed and then went spectacularly limp, cock twitching and then erupting violently as he came again.

He felt Derek’s teeth adjust their grip on the bite mark slightly, and then there was suction and he shrieked. His hand flew up to grab the back of Derek’s head, unsure of if he wanted to pull him away or keep him there, so it just gripped his hair.

Derek kept thrusting but Stiles could tell he was getting closer by the way he was grunting and growling.

“Please, Der, Alpha, _please_ ,” Stiles begged, his soft dick giving a valiant twitch as his prostate kept being stimulated. He thrashed around as Derek slowly ground his hips up into him again. “ _Ah!_ Knot me! _Knotmeknotmeplease!_ ”

Derek pushed on Stiles’ back so that his chest was on the counter and his ass was raised off the stool instead of hanging over the back of it.

“I’m gonna,” Derek promised. “Don’t worry. I’m gonna knot your sloppy little hole. Pump you so full you’ll have to wear a plug to work tomorrow so you don’t slowly leak out all day.”

“Yes,” Stiles moaned. “Whatever plug you want, I don’t care, God, please.”

Derek almost paused but kept thrusting and keeping his boy desperate. “Whichever plug I want?”

“Yes yes yes,” Stiles cried out.

“I’m sure you’ll be regretting that in the morning, but alright. I’ll knot you and I get to put whatever plug I want in, that’s the deal.”

“Okay, I swear, I promise.” Stiles yelped at a harsh thrust. “Do it, now, please, I need- ah!”

The first big swell of the knot was noticeable, it came fast this time of the month when Derek was constantly holding back from fucking his mate 24/7 and keeping him bed-bound.

When the knot locked in, Derek leaned against Stiles’ back on the counter and put his weight on Stiles the way he likes it while Derek breeds him full.

There was so much come, by the time Derek was done Stiles was panting like he ran a marathon.

As soon as Derek was out of the fog again, he stood up straight and brought his mostly limp human with him, chest to back. He had to carry Stiles while keeping him on his knot, so he grabbed the backs of Stiles’ thighs and pulled them toward his own chest.

As soon as he did, Stiles’ eyes rolled back into his head and his dick drained the last of his come as his prostate was milked.

“Fuck,” Derek said with feeling, thrusting his knot forward one more time to hear Stiles whine prettily.

Stiles would be whining even more tomorrow. He would fall asleep as soon as he hits the mattress and wake up with a plug in him. It’ll be his least favorite plug, the huge one that’s always on his prostate. So big it’s always hitting, with every single movement.

With his prostate so abused and sensitive to the touch, Derek wanted to know how many times he would come in his pants before he just started leaking while trying to go about his day. The more animalistic side of him wanted everyone to smell it.


End file.
